The Demon Within
by TheWritingSongBird
Summary: AU Demon World. Can Arthur really become a demon to stay with his beloved Demon King? Or Will he allow himself to hold Alfred's heart and watch him suffer? (Sorry about the sudden re-uploading of this, some stuff happened and yeah! Thank you for all who reviewed, followed and favourite! Means a lot! Enjoy)


_**The Demon Within.**_

As the heat swept over my body, I could still feel his cold hand over my heart. It would send chills down my back, though I liked it. His eyes were entrancing, as if they were staring deep into my soul, it made me melt. How'd this even happen I wonder? An angel like myself being in love with the ruler of the underworld. I gave into his pleads, moving closer and burying myself in his chest. His strong arms wrapped around my body and wings, holding me close. As I lifted my head to look at my love, a sudden wave of shock and pain swept over me. What was he doing? He would slowly lift his hand to my view. Beating softly was my heart, pulsing in his hand as it bled all down his elbow.

"Al - Alfred?"

Before I knew it, my world turned black, my life soon flashing in front of my very eyes. As I stood in the darkness, I began to move, running towards the memory in which was dearest to me. The memory soon filled my view, showing the Demon and myself. Something wet ran down my cheek, I would quickly wipe it away and swallow back my need to sob.

"Why ..?"

"Because … A demon couldn't possibly be loved or love an angel."

"Was that any reason to take my heart … Have you no consideration for my feelings?! Alfred?!"

As I turned to face the guilty looking demon, I would throw a punch. Alfred let himself be hit by me, flying back and hitting the edge of the darkness.

"You did this to me! It's your fault!"

"I did it for us!"

Alfred took stand and moved slowly back in front of me, wiping his bleeding lip. Soon a light flashed from his palm, my heart still beating softly in his hand.

"If we were to be together … I would have to take this as an offering."

"O - Offering?! What kind of fool do you take me for?! All I ever wanted was to be by your side!"

"Arthur! Please, I beg you listen! With this I can … turn you. You will become a demon such as I and be able to live with me freely. I did this hoping you'd understand … I'd much rather die than to lose you."

"And so your plan was to have me die instead? Did you not take to heart the fact I liked being an angel?!"

Alfred's guilty look soon turned to that of sorrow, as if his heart had also been ripped from his chest. He would slowly pace back to me, taking my hand and placing the beating heart into my palm.

"Do with this what you will … It's obvious now you do not love me enough to want to be together … But know this … My heart will always and forever belong to you. In fact … "

Before the demon continued, he'd reach his hand into his own chest, quickly removing his own heart. Blood would splatter out and onto my cheek, having wiped it quickly due to be disgusting. He would soon place the heart alongside mine, leaning down to steal a kiss from my quivering lips.

"Keep it … I have no use for it."

"Alfred … Please … This isn't what I want!"

"Then what do you want?! You tell me you're content with staying with me forever and then when I offer it to you on a silver platter you become so upset and angry that you refuse me?! I wanted us to be together … I thought you would have jumped at the idea … Even if you had to give up being an angel … I thought … If I was willing to give up my own position you might too … I'm sorry if I was mistaken."

I could no longer hold back the tears, as I began to sob I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me again. His breath would caress the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I just wanted you to be happy Arthur … It's all I ever wanted."

"Alfred … "

As I finally calmed myself down, I looked down to the beating hearts pulsing in my palm. I would look to Alfred with a sort of confused look, him giving me a soft nod. I slowly reached my hand out and returned Alfred's heart to him, then looking down at mine with a lazy expression. Could I really give up everything for my love? Would he and it be worth it … I'd come so far, I wasn't going to back down now. Risking everything I have is what I do, I guess. And it was clear now that all I ever wanted was to be with Alfred. I leaned up slowly to peck the demon's chin, soon handing him my heart.

"I love you Alfred … Please make me like you."

"As you wish … my love."

With a smile I'd close my eyes, once again feeling my world turn dark and cold. After a while I was soon woken by a pair of cold wet lips on mine. I gave into the kiss rather quickly, knowing these lips well. As my lips became lonely again I would open my eyes, looking up to see the man I left my world behind for.

"Good morning … Did you sleep well?"

A smirk would cross my lips as I felt the changes on my body. Dark wings laid flat underneath me as heavy horns made my head ache. I'd sit up slowly from the bed I assumed I was laying on and moved into Alfred's embrace.

"How long was I out for?"

"Quite a while actually ... I began to fear you'd died."

"Ha, I'm stronger than that love!"

I'd let out a soft yawn and stand up, feeling myself have a new change of clothing. Black leather suited me rather well I thought, and I'm sure Alfred would agree. My tail flicked a bit as my hips swayed making my way to the mirror. Yet another smirk found its way to my lips, and Alfred had crept up behind me, placing his large hands on my hips.

"My, my. I think I like this form much better than my last, wouldn't you agree?"

"Indeed … Suits you very well. Perhaps we could see what this body can do?"

"You're a horny little devil aren't you love?"

I turned to face the demon, wrapping my slender arms around his broad shoulders. I could feel Alfred's hands make their way down to my behind, gripping it roughly.

"Indeed I am~!"

I would giggle softly and lean up, my eyes turning crimson red as I placed my lips to Alfred. As I pulled away I moved my lips to his ear and began to whisper in a hushed yet sexy tone.

"Thank you love, for allowing us to be like this forever … I love you Alfred."

"My pleasure … Arthur. I love you to, so much."


End file.
